


Confession

by Mitsurice_bread



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also hinata is the best midoteto wingman, just a really cute and soft midotetos, midori and his shy ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 08:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19498627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsurice_bread/pseuds/Mitsurice_bread
Summary: Midori has been struggling on one thing, and it's only one thing--but as he thought; it's not that easy.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I love midoteto so much please if you love them as well be my friend and hmu in twitter @EruPyon5
> 
> I NEED FRIENDS WHO ALSO SHIPS THEM SO BADLY OKAY
> 
> Midoteto is good don't sleep on them yall

Today he failed again.

It's not a surprise anymore, everytime, it's either because of him stuttering a lot that it wasted Tetora's time or Tetora got distracted that he didn't hear him. He slumped on his desk and sighed heavily, like always.

"Midori-ku~n, you look so down huh? Cheer up cheer up~☆"

Midori peeked from his folded arms on his desk upon hearing his name. "Oh it's you Aoi-kun, don't worry about me...I'm just depressed as always...ughh...why is it so hard to express your feelings..."

Hinata sweatdropped as he laughed slightly, he then pulled a chair nearby to sit next to Midori. "I know how you feel Midori-kun, but if you keep it to yourself too long you'll explode you know~?" Midori flinched a bit imagining he'd explode like 'ka-boom', it's bad, he might make a big explosion.

"Guess I'll just take a breather outside..." Midori stood up and left his seat, Hinata waved at his leaving figure. "Good luck Midori-kun~♪"

As he walk around the academy aimlessly, he spotted Tetora practicing karate moves under the tree. Midori was about to take his leave quickly but Tetora noticed him and called him out.

"Midori-kun~!! Where are'cha goin'?" Tetora waved at him and ran towards him, Midori awkwardly looked right and left and answered with a mumble. "I'm just taking a breather..." Tetora laughed sheepishly and rubbed the nape of his neck. "Ya have been actin' weird these days y'know? I noticed ya have been avodin' me too...did I do somethin' wrong perhaps?"

Midori got surprised, his awkward actions made a misunderstanding. He needs to explain this. "No! N-not at all, it's just because..." Tetora's eyes widen in slight shock because Midori suddenly yelled like that, he looked at him waiting for him to continue. Midori got anxious when he stared at him like that, but he clenched his fist and tried his best.

"It's bwecause I lweik ywo" he stumbled on his words, Tetora tilted his head in confusion. Midori kept forcing himself to spit the words out, but he kept stuttered so bad that he doesn't know what he's saying anymore.

Suddenly, his cheeks felt wet and when he opened his eyes everything was blurry. He can hear Tetora panickly shouted "Midori-kun?! A-are you okay?! Wh-why are you crying?"

Ah. He cried in the middle of a confession. So pathetic.

He loathed himself in his mind and continued sobbing as he tried to wipe the tears with his sleeves. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Tetora doesn't have any idea what happened to Midori, he patted his shoulder trying to calm him down. "It's okay, just let it out and calm down, okay?" Midori nodded and said the confession between his sobbing.

"I just wanted to say I love you...I ruined it..."

Tetora widened his eyes as a faint pink blush covered his cheeks, then he smiled warmly and softly ruffled Midori's hair.

"Take it easy alright? I love you too so don't worry...♪"


End file.
